Sasuke's Slumber
by BrightSakura
Summary: AU where Sasuke isn't trained by Orochimaru, but imprisoned in order to break his will. Too bad for them, the Uchiha isn't that easy to break. Hints of SasuSaku Violence/Swearing


Death...

That was all he could think of.

Death...

Was it visiting him? Was he to die now?

He deserved it after all...didn't he? He was stupid enough to believe that snake.

Damn it...

Why so upset? You wanted this. Now you're just paying the brutal price. Having to be taken prisoner, chakra low, broken leg chained to the wall behind you? Beautiful, isn't it? Doesn't it remind you of what happened when you first arrived here?

XxxXxxX

"So it looks like you came after all." Orochimaru grinned.

"I don't care, when are we going to train?" Replied Sasuke.

"My my. Heh heh. What an impatient boy, you are. Well Sasuke-kun, I don't think you came here for the right purpose, you see. Your body...is mine."

Everything turned black. The only thing Sasuke could make out was the fact that he was laying on his side, unable to stand and an arm and leg broken. He was surrounded by stone walls, lying on the cold floor, chakra being sucked away from the chain around his leg, "Damn it..."

XxxXxxX

"That was three years ago..." Sasuke whispered to himself.

"Shit...I'm so stupid. STUPID. Ugghhh DAMN IT!" He screamed.

He curled his non broken hand into a fist and slammed it against the cold stone floor of his cell. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" He cursed. Each thrust of his fist to the floor of the cell matched the pattern of his voice.

"It doesn't matter anymore...does it?" The Uchiha heir asked himself, "I'm such an idiot. I hate to say this, but...maybe the dobe was right, maybe Kakashi was telling the truth, maybe Sakura really did care about me..."

"_Take me with you...!"_

What could have happened to her? Would she end up in the same cell as him? It would be unfortunate sure, but he wouldn't feel so isolated. At least he'd have someone to talk to...someone to "bond" with.

"Oh shit! What the hell am I thinking? I'm becoming just like Naruto. I guess this is what happens when you don't see a single woman for years. Damn, I hate puberty..." Sasuke once again whispered to himself.

"I-I still need to kill my brother though...! He's out there, isn't he?"

Slow footsteps were heard outside of the cold, quiet cell. "Are you ready to eat?"

Sasuke only turned his head up to the door of his cell, hoping that he was going to be fed. Every three days he was fed a small meal, usually consisting of bread, cheese, or undercooked meat. If he was lucky enough, he'd get a glass of water as well.

The cell door was unlocked and stepped in Kabuto, "I see you're exhausted, here have some bread. After all, you need to be in a good condition for Lord Orochimaru to take over your body."

"...why didn't that bastard come over here himself? Is he that much of a pussy? For all I care, he can go screw himself, since he'll never find anyone else to do it for him." Sasuke smirked.

Unexpectedly, Kabuto kicked the prisoner in the stomach, "Look who's talking, Uchiha. You're the one who's lying helplessly on his side with a broken arm and leg." This comment caused Sasuke to snare, "You're going to die soon anyway. Why keep talking back to your mast-"

"YOU'RE NOT MY MASTERS! I'M A SHINOBI, PART OF THE UCHIHA CLAN! I'LL GET OUT OF HERE!" Sasuke interrupted.

"Heh, you talk a good talk, Sasuke-kun. But you cannot escape, no matter how hard you try. Your 'comrades' have given up on you, you won't survive."

"Shut...shut up." The dark haired Uchiha whispered, "You know nothing...!"

"Oh, but I do. You brought this upon yourself, Sasuke-kun. You left your pathetic village, stupid friends, nearly killed all of them. You were never someone to be loved to begin with." Kabuto replied.

"You were weak, you were always weak."

"Shut...the hell up! I swear I'm gonna kill you!" Sasuke shouted, activating his Sharingan.

"Hm hm hm, activating your Sharingan I see. Too bad, you can't do anything with it." Replied Kabuto.

"Shut...the hell up, you bastard! Why the hell do you think Orochimaru's gonna take over my body huh?! I swear, I'll kick his ass if he even comes near me!"

"Heh, don't be so arrogant, Uchiha. You know I could easily take your life right here and right now if I wanted to. I mean, it's not like you have much chakra left - isn't that right...Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke only lifted his non-broken leg to swing around Kabuto's ankle, succeeding in knocking him down on one knee, "Ugghh, you little bitch."

"Heh, now look who's hurt."

"Don't you sass me you smartass!"

"I'm afraid I just did."

Sasuke was scared. No, he was afraid. Nervous. Anxious. He could almost feel his lower lip trembling, as he curled up his fist and focused on his attempt to intimidate his captor. He couldn't let them see what he was feeling...what he thought he was feeling. No, he wasn't afraid, this was all part of the dark chakra-filled prison, it's all an illusion. He's not scared. He's not going to die. He's not going to give in. He's going to kill Itachi and avenge his fami-

Sasuke was jerked up by the collar of his black shirt, to be spit in the face. But it didn't matter. Kabuto couldn't hurt him. No one could hurt him. He's an Uchiha. He's invincible. "I gotta say kid, I'm actually quite surprised you still have some fight left in you. Most prisoners break within the first year," Kabuto whispered, "But it won't be be too much longer until you end up just like them…"

Kabuto couldn't hurt him. But he could. Orochimaru wouldn't take his body. But he would. Sasuke could escape. But he can't. He'll be saved. But he won't.

"_How sad, you're going to end up just like you feared you would. No one will help us now."_

"Your fate is sealed in stone."

….but it's not


End file.
